A StrawberryFlavored Neko
by Black Sun Upon An Icy Sky
Summary: After asking Yoruichi for advice Ichigo finds himself as a cat. A cute cat. But as if that wasn't enough Rukia takes him in. Let the hell unfold/IchiRuki/Crack-ish/
1. Curiosity Killed the Cat

**A Strawberry-Flavored Neko**

**-o-**

_**Curiosity killed the cat, but for a while I was a suspect**_  
Stephen Wright

**-o-**

You know how it says 'curiosity killed the cat'? Well, in my case that could be taken quite literally. But I'm getting ahead of things, I better start off at the beginning.

I hadn't noticed at first, but somehow I had taken a great liking to milk.

Yes, the story actually starts with an addiction to milk, get over it.

**-o-**

**Ichi: **_Curiosity Killed the Cat_

**-o-**

For breakfast, lunch and dinner, I was always having milk in one form or another, and it was starting to creep the people around me out. Because, quite honestly, I _hated_ milk. A milk shake was out of the question for me.

I wasn't quite fond of fish either. The smell alone could get me running for my money.

That's what gave me weird looks every time we had sushi and the fish was in my mouth before anyone could blink.

I admit I was weirded out myself when I finally noticed my new... _habits_.

The morning everything got out of hand started with me – once again – curled to a ball under my blanket. It was becoming a daily occasion to untangle myself from underneath the thick sheets and yawn like some cat woken from a nap.

…

That comparison is too near to the truth for my liking.

But back on topic.

Seeing it was a Sunday I didn't bother changing and just walked down the stairs wearing only my sweat pants and the shirt I went to sleep with. Letting out another yawn I opened the refrigerator and fished for the milk as was becoming a habit, filling a glass with the white liquid not bothering to put the carton formerly containing it back in the cold. It wouldn't stay with the one glass anyways.

Leaning back against the counter and downing the milk in a few quick gulps I watched my father come down the stairs, brows raised as he found me drinking milk. Again.

"I'm starting to worry, son, this is becoming creepy."

Shrugging I refilled my glass, taking a quick gulp before smirking at my father. "Deal with it, though, I find it weird myself."

It was silent after that, dad only staring at me like Urahara might look at an interesting experiment. "How about asking Yoruichi for advise?"

Halting in my movements I frown, putting the glass down next to me. "Advice? What for? This has nothing to do with Shinigami, dad."

My old man shrugged and smiled in a way that would under normal circumstances make me shiver. Nothing. It made, however, the hair on the back of my neck stand off, my grip on the glass tightening. In reflex I brought it to my lips and downed the whole content in one go, the cool feeling of the liquid calming me down.

I paused, staring at the empty glass with slightly wide eyes.

"Maybe I should go meet Yoruichi."

"Nice idea. Couldn't have come up with anything better," he answered sarcastically.

5 minutes later I was on my way towards the Urahara shop, my dad covered with the remaining milk from the carton.

…

I had to remember buying milk on my way home.

**-o-**

When I opened the door to the Shôten Yoruichi was lying in her feline form on a cushion, looking at me from one open eye. "Hey there, Ichigo. What's the occasion?"

"Um... actually... I don't really know how to explain it..."

The black cat stretched, yawning loudly. In a puff of smoke Yoruichi reverted back to her human form still on her knees, hands outstretched in front of her. Naked.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I screamed like a girl, falling on my ass and covering my eyes as blood shot in my head. "Stop pulling that shit on me!"

The dark-skinned woman laughed, holding her stomach as she lay on her back thrashing her legs about.

An aggravated vein pulsed at my right temple. "Could you _please_ put some clothes on so I can tell you about my problem?"

She actually put some clothes on. _Thank _**God**.

I sighed as I sat down in front of the purple-haired female, combing my fingers through my hair, scalp prickling slightly, pleasantly, as a rolling sound formed in my throat. Back stiffening I jerked the appendage away from my orange locks, a creeped-out shiver running through my system.

Okay, something was definitely _off_ with my body.

I flinched noticing Yoruichi's yellow cateyes scrutinize me like prey, a small frown marring her tanned features. Feeling the sudden urge to cover in a corner but fighting it down I swallowed the bile in my throat. "Well, you see-"

"You've had strange urges and likes lately, correct?"

Caught off-guard I reel back some, blinking. "How...?"

"Your dad."

Oh. That explained a lot.

Straightening up again I raise an eyebrow. "So, any advice? Any clue on what's wrong with me?"

Yoruichi leaned back on her hands, gazing at me as if I was a documentary on mushrooms.

I know I'm not _that_ boring!

…

Most times.

An ominous, feline smirk graced her features as she shrugged, still regarding me with a sly expression. "Maybe..."

I slammed my hand flat on the ground between us, glaring at her. "Cut the shit! Give me a straight yes or no!"

The answer didn't came from her lips, instead Urahara screaming 'Boo' behind me, successfully scaring the living crap outta me, was to answer my question.

**-o-**

I glared daggers at the ex-captains, Yoruichi lying on her back howling in laughter, Kisuke lying on his stomach in a giggling heap. When minutes passed and they still hadn't quieted down I raised my right arm, sharp claws gleaming in the sunlight from an open window. And in a quick motion I had brought them down, leaving 4 bloody scratch marks on the scientist's face.

His scream of pain was all the satisfaction I needed for the time being.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU FREAKS DO TO ME!" Instead of my deep voice furious, feral hisses escaped my throat, eyes widening and my hands covering my mouth. _What the fuck?_

The show sent the two idiots in another spout of laughter and giggles, unnerving me to no end. Finally calming down the purple-haired werecat sat up, looking down at me with laughter in her yellow eyes. "Aw, loosen up some, Ichi, I went through that, too."

I gave her a look that said 'And that is supposed to brighten my mood how?'.

"It isn't." A low growl, and I felt the hair at the back of my neck stand up. Yoruichi waved me off with a smirk. "Aw, calm down. After you turn back the first time you'll be able to speak in your current form, and even retain some of your aspects in your human form, no need to get all riled up." Her smirk became evil. "That is, if you find a way to turn back, I sure as hell won't tell you."

Urahara grinned just like her. "It's not our fault you gained the same power as her. Be glad you didn't end up as a goldfish, Kurosaki-san."

Needless to say, I scratched their faces bloody before stalking off, growling lowly under my breath.

**-o-**

Seriously, the last time I had felt like a shrimp was in elementary school.

That I was ticked beyond belief now that I was an imp again goes without saying.

I walked into an ally that was a good shortcut to my home, and with so short legs it was needed for sure.

And just when I was about to turn right and enter the main street again-

-did a certain midget cross my wake.

_Peachy._

**-o-**

The door of the book store closed behind me with a soft pling, my eyes fixated upon the horror manga I just bought, another 3 of them in a bag in my left hand.

Yes, borrowing Ichigo's wallet without him knowing definitely had more good sides than bad.

Because, let us be honest, he won't be angry with me for real anyways.

Men are so simple.

Or, more like, men are too easy to control.

And I thought my big eyes had no use.

As I rounded the corner and switched the page a mob of orange appeared in my peripheral vision, making me stop. I frowned. _Ichigo?_

As it turned out, it was a small, fluffy, orange-furred cat with large, brown eyes and the cutest pair of ears I had ever seen.

And you know my love for fluffy and cute things.

They are irresistible.

**-o-**

Oh, fuck _no_.

The midget of doom.

I just _know_ she will glomp me.

But I don't want to be glomped.

I am too young to die, damn it!

Wait... are these manga? Where the fuck did she get the money from?

…

Oh no, she _didn't_!

I will _so_ pay you back!

…

Probably not, but I can still dream, right?

No, _no_, she is closing in on me, please, for everything that's holy and sane, _don't_ come near me!

"Oh, you look lost, kitty, where is your family?"

Yeah, asking me something is _so_ smart, cuz a cat can talk... scratch that.

And my family? Just down the street, imp. You live with me, idiot.

While I was mentally cursing at her she was inspecting my neck. What, did she think I was bloody and torn up? Or have fleas? "Hm, you don't have a collar," oh, that's what she was looking for... "Does that mean you don't even have an owner?" Pretty much, slavery is forbidden, retard.

She smiled, and I was taken aback. Kuchiki Rukia didn't smile like a little girl. That just doesn't add well!

And just like that she glomped me to her, surprisingly, I might add, soft chest and squealed.

Yes, _squealed_.

"You're so cute! You know what? I'll take you home with me!"

Fuck

My

Life

**-o-**

"Tadaima!" Yuzu smiled at me as I entered the Kurosaki home, the orange kitty still clutched tightly to my chest. It had struggled at first, but now it just pouted and made itself comfortable in my arms.

And its fur was so fluffy, too!

"OH! Whose kitty is that?" The blonde twin asked me with eyes as big as dinner plates. I shrugged. "Dunno, I found it in the streets."

Yuzu gasped. "What? How could someone abandon such a cute kitty?"

**-o-**

My right eye twitched. _Cute?_ No one, not even my little sister, is allowed to call me fucking _cute_!

I will murder Urahara and Yoruichi as soon as I get the chance!

With a deep breath I turned my head, startled that my little sister's face was mere inches away from mine.

Creepy.

Her eyes widened further and I was surprised they hadn't plopped from their sockets yet. "Aaaa, its eyes look exactly like Ichi-nii's!"

Well, duh, I _am_ Ichigo.

The arms around me shifted causing a tiny yelp to escape my throat unwillingly. And just like that I had found myself face-to-face with Rukia, her eyes that were neither blue nor violet but something in-between probing my own.

Wow, close up she didn't look half-bad...

_Bad_ thoughts. Go away now. Boo into oblivion...

"Wow, you're right Yuzu... and its fur looks like his hair, too..." I allowed a little bit hope to stir in me. _Please let them put two and two together, please let them put two and two together, please- _"OH!" Rukia's face lit up. "I know something! We'll call it Ichigo, just to annoy your brother!"

My expression dropped, not that it was visible amongst the fluffy fur that covered my body and made it a bit hard to see anything but orange.

I never realized how hard my hair was to tame before now.

My sister spoke up again. "Aw, why do you and brother always mess with each other? Can't you be nice for a change?"

Rukia smirked at her. "Yuzu, someone has to keep him in line, and I don't want Karin to have to do the work, and Tatsuki is busy enough with keeping Inoue save and sound. It's better I straighten him out than him acting like the child he is." I glared, digging my claws softly in her hands. "Ow," she frowned at me. "Seems he doesn't like me talking bad about his namesake."

Well, duh.

"Well, then stop, I'd feel better without it, too."

The black-haired Shinigami smiled warmly at her, again something I'm not used from the cranky woman. "Okay, I'll stop being so mean to Ichigo, at least around you."

And, somehow, I felt grateful for that.

Believe it or not, I love my sisters, and I am grateful for everything that makes them happy.

If someone calls me sappy I am gonna scratch their faces into a bloody pulp.

**-o-**

Shortly after I found myself with Rukia in that cramped closet of mine. Well, she is petite enough to fit comfortably there, and I had shrunk to the shape of a small fur ball, so it wasn't cramped at all.

But still.

"Okay, wanna have me read my new manga to you, Ichi?"

I looked up from where she was pressing me flat to her chest face first with her left arm. Her smile was still kind of freaking me out. She never smiles at me this way. Yeah, sure, she smiles at me on some occasions, but not so... _tenderly_.

Okay, scratch that word from my brain. Now.

I blinked, and she mistook it as a yes.

5 minutes later I was hiding my head in her chest to prevent me from puking. That stuff she was reading was _sick_. _She_ was sick. But man, her chest was comfy, and I'm not meaning that in a pervy way. It was soft, and smelled really nice, but, well, that last thing probably went for her in a whole. I wonder why I never noticed her nice scent before.

…

Probably because she only really comes near me to smack me.

Suddenly soft, slender fingers began threading through the fur on my head, causing my skin to prickle slightly... in a nice way. Slowly I raised my gaze from the fabric covering her chest and towards her large eyes. "You look cute when you bury your head and hide your face under your paws," she smiled, giggled some and cuddled me some more.

I allowed myself to smile softly as I snuggled more into her warmth, closing my eyes as I enjoyed her fingers combing my fur.

This was comfy.

**-o-**

_This story is supposed to be funny and light-hearted, not serious. If anyone complains about the way I write it, or about the plot, I advise entering the witness-protection program, because I'm gonna hunt you down, folks._

_Just kidding^^_

_If any of you have ideas how I can torture Kitty!Ichigo feel free to tell me XD Just nothing about how he transforms back, I already have that figured out -pervy smile-_


	2. Cat Litter Fuck You

**A Strawberry-Flavored Neko**

**-o-**

_**when I play with my cat, who knows whether she is not amusing herself more with me than I with her  
**Michel de Montaiqne_

**-o-**

Man, having Rukia pet me felt nice.

My skin prickled so funny.

I could get used to this.

But staying a cat wasn't a real option there...

Though it was a nice idea... staying in that closet with her...

NO! _STOP!_ **RIGHT!** _**THERE!**_

BAD mind, get outta the gutter!

**-o-**

**Ni: **_Cat Litter... Fuck You_

**-o-**

I hadn't even noticed that she put her manga aside and concentrated wholly on combing my fur with her fingers. Being the content cat I was at that moment I cuddled into her chest, purring softly as I waited for sleep to settle over me.

That was, until the nightmare of my young life brought his voice upon us all, promising early doom.

In other words: my dad.

"Rukia-chan! Idiot son! Dinner is ready!"

My comfy mattress rumbled beneath me as Rukia called back, shaking my currently small world in its foundations. "Coming!"

It was when Rukia grabbed me up in her arms and raced downstairs that it hit me.

Dad made me visit Urahara's in the first place.

And knowing the perverted, delusional fools they called him just to make my life miserable.

Sweet Jesus _**no**_!

**-o-**

Isshin's grin widened when his eyes fell upon Kuchiki Rukia already in pajamas, a very fluffy and very orange kitten tightly clutched in her pale arms.

He was going to rub this into his son's face until the day he died.

Maybe longer.

Noticing the panicked expression in his son's eyes he chuckled darkly.

Definitely longer.

Quickly replacing his grin with a fake frown of pouty concern he turned towards his self-proclaimed third daughter. "Where is my imbecilic son? I wanted to give him a good digestion spanking after dinner!" Seeing the kitten narrow its eyes at him and showing its sharp, little teeth he mentally patted himself on the shoulder for his whiny voice.

He should have chosen voice acting over med school when he came to the world of the living.

The petite Shinigami shrugged, sitting down at the table while never relenting her tight grip on the fluffy cat, pressing it more into her chest causing its eyes to widen and its ears to slick back against its head.

Isshin very nearly laughed his ass off at the sight of his constipated son.

_Oh, sweet god, tell me I'm **not** feeling her breasts pressed flush against me right now..._

Sadly, he was.

Good for Isshin, bad for a hormonal teen-turned-cat.

_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!..._

"Weeeeell~, bad for him. Anyways!" With that Isshin slid in front of Rukia who held onto Ichigo with one arm and brought a grilled piece of cucumber to her mouth with the other. "Since my lovely daughter Yuzu told me about your new _pet_," stretching the word pet. "I bought this collar for it!"

_No, you didn't!_

_Hell yes, I did!_ Said Isshin's smirk right back at the strawberry, whose worst suspicions had been confirmed.

The collar was flashy.

It was sparkly.

It had strass.

And it was _pink_.

All in all it looked like a unicorn vomited.

And Rukia was already head over heels with it.

3 point 5 seconds later...

Ichigo sat on the table, eyes half closed and glaring in front of him as the pink collar clashed violently with his fur. Rukia on the other hand was cooing over 'how cute' he looked with stars shining instead of her eyes and her right hand petting his head.

He had to make a list on how to best kill his dad the next time he was able to hold a pencil.

That was, after Rukia ceased her petting. It distracted him too much and made his muscles relax...

She was Armageddon incarnate.

The show would probably have continued if Yuzu hadn't entered from the kitchen with a bowl of warm milk in her hands and a pout on her lips. "The meal will get cold if you don't sit down! Cut Ichigo some slack!"

Said berry just knew his father would laugh his ass off later on. The world was just too cruel. Why had Rukia named him... like... himself... in the first place!

Some moments of agony and mirth later the occupants of the house that were able to walk on two feet sat at the table eating their dinner while Ichigo had to stick with warm milk.

Not fair.

But life is never fair, especially when your name is Kurosaki Ichigo.

But, sadly, it was fair towards evil dads and giggling fangirls of doom.

_Damn it._

**-o-**

I know I should have been angry, livid even.

I should be going Super Hollow 2 point 0 on my father's ass without mercy.

But how, for all that's holy and sane and not born from a unicorn's stomach contents – yes, I'm talking about _you_, you abomination called collar currently strapped to my neck like a second skin – when I'm currently sleeping with Rukia in the _same_ **fucking** bed?

I'm a guy! Cut me some slack!

Granted, I was a cat and she only cuddled me to her effing chest because she thought I was a cute animal she could do anything she wanted to – and, granted yet again, as long as she cuddled and petted me like that I was inclined to allow _anything_, and I _mean_ anything – but, inside, I was a very hormonal and very hotblooded teenager who still didn't even get his first kiss with _18_.

I know, sad, but true.

My life sucks, thanks for the information, suckers.

I stiffened when Rukia's face shuffled closer, burying itself in my orange fur, her hot breath threading through the fine hairs and hitting my skin, her chest pressing into my back.

Is it just me, or am I not going to get any sleep?

Across the hall Isshin was crying of his laughter, nearly choking on his own tears as he rolled on the floor.

**-o-**

I couldn't remember when I finally fell asleep, and quite honestly I don't care. Because at that very moment I was so very content that the world could collapse for all it was worth. I was lying on something very soft and very warm while being covered by light cotton fabric...

About to fall back asleep I didn't comprehend on _whom_ exactly I was lying.

Blame my need for sleep and the horror from the day before.

With a content purr I snuggled deeper into my 'mattress', a giggle sounding from above me.

I frowned. Stupid Rukia and her giggling. I was trying to sleep here.

…

Wait...

Why was my bed moving when she giggled?

"Stop moving so much, that tickles..."

_Oh hell nooooo..._

Truth be told, I had snuggled under her shirt and fell asleep.

I hate my life so much.

…

Am I repeating myself?

Anyways, back to the topic at hand.

Being me lying under Rukia's shirt and _on her freaking __**breasts**_.

If she ever finds out I'm dead meat.

Not to mention I am afraid my brain will explode if any more blood shoots in my head...

But that's secondary here!

The fact I was actually feeling her _naked_ breasts against me was driving me nuts! In a bad way!

Slim fingers suddenly grabbed me at the junction of my body and arms, releasing me from the warm cave I had snuggled into unasked, and holding me up as I was met face-to-face with a smiling and sleepy Rukia whose eyes were still puffy from sleep, her ebony locks standing off in every possible direction.

She looked so darn cute...

Scratch that last line...

"Now, there, Ichi, as much as I enjoy you playing hide and seek with me, you can't just crawl underneath a girl's shirt without her consent. Bad kitty."

Okay, talking about schizophrenic midgets...

My attention was abruptly diverted from my inner thoughts when Rukia pressed a butterfly kiss on my nose, giggling afterwards and cuddling me back to her chest.

Scratch consequences, that was just too nice to give up.

I wouldn't be saying that anymore at dinner that afternoon.

But first things first. It was only morning and between morning and afternoon lies a whole day.

**-o-**

"Nani?"

Isshin smirked at Rukia's confused expression, his latest statement having caught his son's expression as well. The petite Shinigami held the fork just before her lips, the piece of omelet getting cold on its teeth, the kitten on the table beside her having raised its head from the bowl of milk Yuzu had placed there.

"I said you should go shopping for the kitten, we can't just have _him_ drink milk and pee at the wall, now can we?"

He just knew his son was going to slaughter him, but it was worth it.

The raven-head sat up, face set in a frown as she placed the fork back on her plate. "Now that you mention it..."

"Tell you what, just take Ichigo's credit card, that lazy son of mine hasn't been here for two days already, it's the least he can contribute to your new pet."

He was going to slaughter him, alright...

**-o-**

I can't believe I'm in a pet shop with Rukia. Shopping for _me_ no less!

Thanks karma, I already know you can't stand my pitiful existence in the pool of genes, I got it the first time.

When Rukia grabbed a litter pan in _pink_ of all things I was at my nerves' end.

_Likewise, karma, you bitch!_

"Can I help you, miss?"

Both Rukia and me turned around at the new voice.

**-o-**

I blinked my amethyst-colored eyes at the new company, his jet-black hair framing his tanned face and making his green eyes stand out.

Che, bishounen.

Raising an eyebrow I turned towards him, arms crossed over my chest and the little cat perched on my left shoulder, feeling his claws dig in my shoulder.

Man, he was even as quickly overrating as his namesake.

I chose his name well, I guess.

"Can I help you?" He repeated again. Didn't my stance explain it all? Idiot.

"No."

The next I knew he had grabbed one of my wrists.

Oh, the poor fool.

But just when I was about to slap him across the face and made him see some stars Ichigo had taken the queue. In a flash the cat had scratched the bishounen across the face.

Have I mentioned how much I love my kitty?

5 minutes later I was out of the store holding him in front of my face, the new things for him in my backpack. "I'll grill you some fish when we get home, Ichi~!"

I could have sworn I saw him smile slightly.

But that's just me.

**-o-**

How is it that when I'm human Rukia beats me up whenever I try to help her, but as a cat she even cooks me something?

This is just. Not. Fair.

Though gotta say, if I had known what my 'dinner' would look like I had savored every little piece of fish.

I'd even hide some for later...

Damn it.

Where are creepy visions of the future every medium gets in TV shows when you need 'em?

**-o-**

Blink.

Blink.

Blink.

She was kidding, right?

Please let her be fucking kidding me!

We were in the fucking bathroom, in front of me the mutated litter box she had bought at that cursed pet shop.

She won't make me use that thing for shit!

I jerked when her slim hands gripped me at each side of me and lifted me up, setting me back down on the litter.

Like I said: No way in hell.

So, with as much dignity as I could muster up I stepped out of the box, sat down on the floor and stared at her.

I hope I looked creepy.

Though with the orange, fluffy fur I doubt it.

One can hope, right?

Rukia frowned, a first since she 'adopted' (more like abducted) me. With a resolute huff she placed me back on the littler.

And the whole game started anew.

10 minutes later...

"Okay, you know what?" With that she placed me back in the box, only this time she kept her hands on my sides and glared. "If you don't do your shit _right now_ I'm going to drop you in a cold bath."

I shivered, knowing she meant business.

Hey, I have been on the receiving end of her kicks more often than not. I learned my lesson.

But I don't want her to fucking look!

Maybe if I look adorable and pitiful...

Hey, one has to work with what they have!

Without further ado I slicked my ears back and tried to make my eyes look watery and round.

Rukia's face fell in an instant.

Hell yes, I'm good.

Oh no, she started petting me again...

And her eyes were all dark and teary...

"Please..."

5 minutes later...

"Please, you didn't think I'd fell for that, did you?"

Fuck

My

Life

**-o-**

Rukia was rummaging through the fridge, only her legs visible as I sat on the counter, watching her. "Aha!"

I cocked my head to the side. _Huh?_

Ignoring me Rukia went to the cupboard and took out a can opener, groaning some as she worked whatever she took out of the refrigerator but blocking it from my sight with her back.

Only seconds later a brown mass of something vaguely resembling meat splat on the newly purchased bowl in front of me.

She's not serious, is she?

The black-haired demon smiled brightly. "Enjoy your meal, Ichi~!"

_I hate you so much..._

Hopping off the counter top I walked towards the couch and jumped on it, curling myself up in a little ball and staring at Rukia with narrowed eyes.

She frowned. "What is wrong?"

_You, that's what!_

Glare.

Glare.

Glare.

More glaring.

Rukia huffed. "Che, whatever, either you eat or you starve and _won't_ be sleeping in my bed. Make your choice, I'm going to bed, you ungrateful cat." With that she was up the stairs, leaving me alone.

My gaze wandered between the stairs and the disgusting-looking 'meal' she served me.

_God, I hate her so much..._

**-o-**

"Annoying cat..." I mumbled as I was drying my hair with the towel wound around my shoulders as I stepped into the room I shared with Ichigo's sisters – where was that fucking idiot anyways? – when I noticed the little ball of orange I was cursing just moments ago sit on my blankets. I frowned while putting my hands on my sides. "What are you doing? Don't tell me you ate your food?"

His ears slicked back as if in shame as he looked down, tail lying limply behind him.

He was so damn adorable!

"Aw, come here you stupid little kitty..." With that I jumped on the bed next to him and scratched him between the ears, smiling lightly.

**-o-**

If you ever wondered how that canned pet food tastes and thought about trying it...

Don't.

I mean it.

That stuff was disgusting!

Though Rukia's petting made it more than up...

That was, until my dad came into the room, smiling like an idiot.

"By the way, we're taking your little friend to the vet tomorrow! Can't have a sick kitty here, now, can we?"

That smile was more demonic than imbecilic...

**-o-**

_I adore you guys so much! Your ideas had me laughing on the floor every time! Though some of them I already had, knowing you guys would like them too made it even better^^ Following the ideas used in this Chappy – save for the vet, that comes with the next Update!_

_Isshin sees Ichigo and laughs his ass off – Thunder Claw03  
pink collar – mist shadow  
another guy flirts with Ru – RxI (an)(I hope it counted as flirting?^^;)  
canned cat food – Alyssa (an)  
Ichi uses a cat toilet with Ru watching – Kaiser696_

_And before I forget it... they have vacation in this^^; So don't wonder about them sleeping in during the week and such XD_

_You can thank **DanceOfTheWhiteMoon** for kicking my ass back in gear, by the way^^;_


	3. Getting Fixes

**A Strawberry-Flavored Neko**

**-o-**

_**the cat lives alone, has no need of society, obeys only when she pleases, pretends to sleep that she may see more clearly, and scratches everything on which she can lay her paw  
**Francois R. Chateaubriand_

**-o-**

"_We should neuter him."  
_

_Like, wait, what the fudge?_

"_Neutering? What do you mean?"_

_No, Rukia, don't show interest, it's bad for me!_

"_It's also called castration, meaning he won't be able to copulate, Miss."_

"_Oh... okay, why not~"_

_WHAT THE FUCK!  
_

**-o-**

**San: **_Getting Fixes_

**-o-**

I awoke with a high screech of panic, my heart racing a million miles per hour.

Then it hit me.

A dream.

A fucking dream.

I didn't know whether to be angry with myself for dreaming something so utterly stupid, or be relieved it _just_ was a dream.

"Now, now, did you have a bad dream, Ichigo?" My head snapped around in the dark. I was a bit startled to see Rukia clearly before me, the colors a bit strange but otherwise...

_Did I have night sight now, too?_

Well, finally something useful.

With a lazy yawn Rukia cradled me in her arms and lay back down.

At least it was comfy.

**-o-**

When I awoke this time, I realized what was up immediately.

Yes, I had once again slept on her bare chest.

I'll be so dead Soul Society will think thrice about me gaining access when I die.

But until that happened I would just snuggle deeper into her warmth.

Cut a teenage boy some slack, folks.

**-o-**

I may have scolded him the first time he slept under my shirt, but, admittedly, it felt nice to have something fluffy and warm on you when you wake up.

And he seemed to like it so much, I just couldn't be angry with the little kitten!

Slowly removing the orange cat from where he had latched himself to my chest I held him close with one arm while rummaging through the closet with the other. Grabbing up some underwear, black jeans shorts, a dark purple shirt and some towels I walked towards the bathroom, absently noting that Ichigo's bed was untouched.

_Where is he for crying out loud!_

With a tired sigh I locked the kitten and myself in the bathroom, ready for a shower.

**-o-**

As she sat me on the tiled floor I got a very bad feeling in my gut.

Not because she locked the two of us in the bathroom, oh no, but because she locked the two of us in the bathroom with towel and clothes in hand!

SWEET JESUS NO!

I probably should have just turned my back to her, like any sensible person would.

Problem is I wasn't sensible in the least.

So I just kept staring as her hands went to her pajama bottoms, swiftly tugging them down letting them pool around her ankles, and, as I noticed, her thin panties were among the cotton fabric as well.

Fucking hell, her shirt barely covered her ass!

I really shouldn't want to see her naked, but heck, I'm 18 and never did as much as _hold a girl's hand_, neglecting ones hormones only gets you this far.

There went her shirt, by the way, and with it my brain out of the window.

And why did we have a see-through shower again?

Probably for my dad to leer at my mom whenever he pleased...

That thought will traumatize me forever.

But alas, back to me being frozen in spot, staring at Rukia under the steamy shower stream, water pearling over her pale, flawless skin and her hands spreading liquid soap all over herself.

I was surprised to not find myself writhing in a pool of my own blood with an erection on my hands.

Though I did feel slightly dizzy with all the blood shooting in my head...

But _man_, why had I never noticed that she actually had some _rack_.

And, hey, why shouldn't I stare? She undressed willingly, not my fault she didn't put two and two together. I mean, my cat self appeared after my human self disappeared, a preschooler would get it! And the fur and eyes aren't already a dead giveaway... _of course_ not...

I really was ready to faint when she stepped out of the shower, dripping wet and not even bothering for the towel.

That front view of her soaking wet was then deeply engraved in my testosterone-controlled brain.

Thank you very much.

"Come here, I want to clean you, too~"

There goes my arousal.

Though it quickly returns when she scoops me up in her wet, soft arms and presses me to her breasts once more, my face in front of her right breast's side.

_God..._

**-o-**

After that unexpected piece of heaven – really, I'd never thought I'd one day leer at Rukia like _that_ – hell soon followed.

In other words: she dragged me to the vet.

Why does every nice moment in my life have to be succeeded by ten bad ones?

So now we were sitting in the vet's waiting room, around me lots of animals – both usual and unusual – who seemed like they had not a care in the world.

Lucky bastards.

"Um... sorry?" Both of us looked up at the small, hesitant voice in front of us. A little girl, not older than six, stood there, eyes shy and droopy.

Man, she reminded me of Yuzu way too much, really.

"Yes?"

"Can I pet your cat? Please?" Her voice was so hopeful and shy, she was just adorable.

Rukia smiled brightly at her, voice light. "Of course! And don't worry! I'll give him a spanking if he isn't nice!"

_Thanks, midget, I would have been nice anyways..._

The girl hesitantly started combing my fluffy fur, my skin prickled slightly, but not nearly as pleasantly as when Rukia does it. I purred anyways, to make her happy. With a bright smile and a deep blush the little kid ran back to her mother.

She really was adorable.

"Kuchiki Rukia?"

"Hai~"

With that she dragged me off into the pits of hell.

**-o-**

"Ah, hello, Kuchiki-san, nice to meet you," the male vet smiled warmly at her, shaking her hand lightly. "And this must be Ichigo. Hey there..." With a deadpan expression I lashed my right paw out at him. "Oh, a little feisty one, huh?" The man still smiled, unnerving me with images of Aizen and Ichimaru.

God, my life is full of traumas...

"Strange, he's only like that when someone threatens me..."

"Maybe he just doesn't like males..."

_More like I refuse to have a man's hand up my ass!_

"Maybe... so, what do you usually do with stray animals first? He was very clean when I found him, and behaved pretty good, I still cleaned him up this morning..."

"Ah, you did nothing wrong, don't worry. I'll take a photo of him later and put it up in the waiting room in case he belongs to someone, though I doubt it. He had no collar, right?"

Rukia shook her head as I contented myself to cuddle against her stomach as I lay on the vet's table. Being a cat wasn't all that bad if I could continue to smell her scent of roses and snow. What corporation sold soap scented like that anyways? They need to get the Nobel price immediately. Her fingers combed my fur absentmindedly, a deep, rumbling purr tearing from my throat.

"Okay, we probably should get him fixed, he seems young enough to not have any vaccines yet anyways. And you should think about neutering him to prevent him from straying about and copulate with other cats. He could catch a disease."

I jerked upwards and screeched pitifully as I clung my claws lightly into her shirt, staring at her with a panicked expression.

I mean, come on, my nightmare could just become a reality!

"Um... he'd be put under anesthesia, right? I don't think I want to risk anything, I'll just make him a strict indoor cat."

_Thank the heavens for her soft spot!_

"Do what you want."

With that he prepared the shots.

And I just know I'll be dead afterwards.

**-o-**

I was pacing in front of the vet's office, chewing on my thumb nail as I waited nervously for my cat to be finished with the fixes. I couldn't stand watching him be poked and prodded and wail pitifully.

Though he seemed hellbent to keep me by his side, almost ripping my shirt with his claws, too.

I just wanted to hug him and hightail from here.

But he needed those fixes, damn it!

_I'm sorry..._

**-o-**

I was lying on Rukia's bed, feeling like shit.

As if I saw it coming.

"Awww, poor kitty," Rukia, the devil's assistant, cooed quietly as she sat down on her bed next to me.

_Go. Away,_ I thought in misery. Never had I felt worse in my _life_... I'd rather be recovering from a fight with Kenpachi, at least then I'd have a _shred_ of dignity left...

I had completely forgotten how sick I used to get after having shots as a _kid_... as a _cat_ it was even _worse_...

"Mommy is sorry you had to get poked," she said in baby talk, yes, so now she has started to refer to herself as "Mommy" and use baby talk. I glanced at her from the ball I had curled myself into and then went right back to staring at the wall. It may not be easy to do as a cat but I was going to make _sure_ I got it through to her that I was _not_ **happy**!

"Poor kitty," she said quietly. "I wish you didn't have to get poked but I don't want you to get sick," she said, reaching out to pet me.

_I __**am**__ sick..._ I thought, brushing off her hand as it fell on my head. Rukia frowned. "Please don't be mad at me Ichi..."

Oh _please_, don't be mad at her?

Don't be _mad_ at her?

Was she _serious_?

I hissed and turned back to my solitude. I wasn't in the mood. I felt myself being removed from the bed and hissed again as she lifted me up and cradled me in her arms. "I'm sorry Ichi..." She muttered quietly, holding me tightly against her chest.

I sighed, clearly I wasn't getting anywhere... and all that crap they gave me was making me groggy...

I don't really remember anything after that... just falling asleep in her arms...

**-o-**

_Following I will add the ideas, though since so many people had similar ideas, and since I'm sure you all know what you suggested, I will leave out the names^^;_

_# __neutering (only a nightmare due to the cat food)  
__# Rukia changes in front of him/Rukia undresses in front of him/Sees Ru naked  
# in bathroom while Ru showers/bathes  
# trip to the vet  
# gets fixed__  
# while at the vet a little girl asks to pet Ichigo and Rukia instructs Ichi to be nice or she'll give him a spanking  
# vet starts talking about neutering FOR REAL  
# Rukia goes outside during the fix because she can't stand to watch  
# Ichigo is so groggy from the vaccines that when he gets home he just lays on Rukia's bed in misery_

_And one part in here was written by Asagi-K-Kurosaki on deviantart, I just rewrote it slightly. Kudos to her for helping me out! ;3;_

_And this Chapter is a little shorter than the previous... huh..._


	4. Catnip and other Disasters

**A Strawberry-Flavored Neko**

**-o-**

_**black cat or white cat: if it can catch mice, it's a good cat  
**Chinese Proverb_

**-o-**

I really wondered what karma had against me. Was it my hair? My attitude? Tell me and I'll change it if I get good karma in return.

I mean it.

Seriously, what _horrible_ thing had I done for the universe to do these things to me?

It wasn't enough that I turned into a cat, no, of course not. I had to eat cat food and get _fixes_.

Not even starting on the _pink_ collar with rhinestones.

Oh no.

Not by _far_.

**-o-**

**Shi: **_Catnip and other Disasters_

**-o-**

I was sitting next to Rukia's plate at breakfast that morning, completely and deliberately ignoring the stuff they tried feeding me with, curled up to a small ball and whimpering pitifully every now and again as sharp jolts of pain shot through my abused body.

"Awww, are you still sore, dear?"

I didn't even bother looking up at her. She deserves to feel guilty, damn it!

I felt like a Menos chewed on me and spit me back out before walking over me.

"Do you want some bacon, Ichi?"

…

Bacon?

_Sweet God..._

In a flash I sat up, wincing slightly at the sharp pain shooting through me as I wiggled with my fluffy tail like an obedient puppy.

Oi, eat that damn cat food and get fixes, _then_ we can talk about being whipped, buddies.

With a relieved smile she broke off a piece from her bacon and held it out to me.

I swear I was on cloud nine.

**-o-**

I watched in amused fascination as he slowly came forward and took the grilled meat with his tiny, pearly teeth, eyes closed in joy as he chewed on it, licking my fingers afterwards and rubbing his head in my palm, purring like a motor boat.

With a bright smile I broke off another piece, starting the show anew.

When my plate was empty he looked so down it almost broke my heart, so I slowly pushed the bowl with cat food over to him, careful not to startle him. "How about this? If you're still hungry..."

With a haughty motion of his head Ichigo jumped off the table and walked towards the couch, seeming more than satisfied with himself.

"Great. One taste and he's addicted..."

**-o-**

Rukia was humming quietly as she put Ichigo in a shopping cart, walking into Petsmart. "We're going to get you a _nice_ pet carrier~" She had a huge grin on her face as she pushed the cart through the hallways in the pet shop, not stopping with her light humming.

Ichigo, meanwhile, sighed as he lay in the bottom of the cart, staring through the metal bars and feeling as if he had been put in jail. The cart stopped only long enough for Rukia to ask an employee for the pet carriers, letting another sigh escape.

A quiet growling alerted Ichigo to something behind him, and when he turned he was face to face with a growling hound dog, a menacing glare in his black eyes and drool dripping from his gritted teeth.

_Oh fuck._

The dog barked and leaped at the shopping cart, the metal bars and its leash everything that kept it from burying its teeth deep in the poor boy-turned-cat's small body.

With a loud hiss he jerked up on his paws. "GO AWAY!" Was supposed to leave his throat, but out came only a weeping screech. That just caused the dog to bark louder, leaping at the cart again.

All of a sudden Ichigo was scooped up by something very warm and comfy, and the dog was flicked on the nose by Rukia, who was glaring Zanpakutô at him. "Back off! Bad dog!" Her voice was high-pitched, and Ichigo's eyes widened at the concern that seeped through it.

Rukia held him protectively against her chest, rocking him back and forth while cooing at him. "Sh, it's okay my sweet, pretty kitty. I won't let _anything_ hurt you..." She patted him lightly and kissed his forehead softly. "Poor little thing, were you scared? You were, weren't you? Don't worry, mommy will protect you..." With that said she kissed me some more, my skin prickling like crazy.

_Dear god, if she ever finds out about this I'll be so dead even Soul Society will reject me!_ I thought in fright as she continued to drag me through the store, in her arms this time.

"_**You bet, Aibô."**_

_No, not you freak, too._

"_**You bet! I have a bone to pick with you!"**_

With that I was dragged in my inner world, my sight going black for a second.

When I regained my sight I was faced with two cats about my size.

Only one was black and one was white.

_Please, dear god, this must be a bad joke..._

"_**It isn't."**_

Wow

"Um... sorry?"

The white cat, which I now realized was my Hollow, snarled. **"'Sorry'? Is that all you can say?"**

"Um... catnip?"

"_**Not. Funny."**_

With another snarl my hollow trotted over to me, glaring at me with white and black eyes. _**"If you don't fix this soon, you'll be minced meat, Aibô..."**_

With that said they pushed me back into consciousness, startling me for a moment.

"OH! Ichigo, don't you think this cat leash is just gorgeous?"

Pink and rhinestones.

Why wasn't I surprised?

"And that pet carrier!"

It was pink, had rhinestones and Chappy on it...

Okay, now _that_ I didn't expect.

**-o-**

This... was... so... _humiliating_.

I mean, the collar, okay. The leash, I can stand. But _pink cat boots with Chappy printed on them_?

Can't the ground just tear open and swallow me whole?

That would be less painful...

But of course, karma still hadn't enough.

No, _of course_ not.

Because some little fucktard just _had_ to jump in a puddle of mud next to us, covering us with the brown mass from head to toe.

How could I ever think I could live a day without being asskicked by karma?

**-o-**

I was positively ruining our rug, but honestly, I didn't care. Rukia was trying to run me a fucking bath.

A _bath_.

For _two_.

_Way_ too many porn-worthy thoughts and images ran through my head for comfort.

With a loud, shrill sound the rug tore and I was dragged into the bathroom.

Why always me?

"Now, now, Ichigo, Yuzu-chan will be angry with you if she catches you scratching the furniture to shreds! Now be a nice kitty and take a bath with me!"

I hate her so much!

With that she locked us in the bathroom, once again giving me an unintentional striptease.

_Fuck you, karma of mine._

**-o-**

Her mud-stained hands grabbed my sides, the orange, fluffy fur stiff from earth. The moment I touched the warm water she had started to soap me up with liquid soap. When I started trying to wriggle away from her she only gripped me tighter, frowning. "Now, now, let me get us clean so I can run as an _actual_ bath! Stay still!"

And, begrudgingly, I complied.

**-o-**

It took approximately 30 minutes until she had managed to get the mud off both of us, and it was _pure, unadulterated torture_.

I want my fucking body back, damn it!

Then I could drag her into my fucking room and into my fucking bed and-

WOW

Where the fuck did _that_ come from!

This situation makes me way too uncomfortable...

And horny.

_Fuck_.

And again, for good measure.

_**Fuck**_.

With a happy sigh Rukia settled into the bathtub, me clutched tightly in the embrace of her wet arms, sandwiched between her chest and legs as my face was pressed against one of her breasts.

Yes, breasts.

_Fuck it._

"You know? I'm actually a little worried about your namesake."

Now _that_ averted my attention somewhat.

With my little remaining willpower I turned my head towards her face, blinking some.

"He wasn't home for, what? Three days? How _dare_ that idiot!" Rukia's grip on me tightened, almost squeezing the breath out of me as she continued with an angry glare towards the wall. "I mean, I'd understand if he was training for some real big fight, but he's probably just slacking off on our accounts somewhere! That moron! Idiot! Inconsiderate fool!"

Oh.

That kinda... hurt.

But, well, it's not like I did this on purpose.

Not that she knew it.

Shit.

She's crying.

Rukia never cries.

That's bad.

And I mean _really_ bad.

Without thinking I put my paws on her shoulders and started licking her cheeks off her tears.

And it seemed to help, so I didn't stop even after I became aware of what I was doing.

It was my fault she was crying to begin with.

And it _did_ have some benefits.

She tasted even better than she smelled, for one.

But that's just me and my newly discovered inner pervert.

Deal with it.

I sighed inwardly when the shadow of a smile returned to her face and she picked me up, kissing my nose softly. "Thanks for cheering me up, Ichi, love you."

Okay... now that did me in.

If the fur hadn't been, I'd be as red as a tomato.

I lowered my head in embarrassment, and she shoved my face back into her breasts.

Just peachy.

**-o-**

As soon as I opened the bathroom door my cat had run down the stairs in an orange blur.

Maybe he was cold...

When I walked downstairs, I got the answer.

**-o-**

When the two had been taking the bath, Isshin had quickly jumped into the family car and driven towards PetSmart, buying some really _special_ 'gifts' for his son.

Which said unfortunate soul had smelled the moment the bathroom door had been opened.

Being a cat had a lot of downsides, apparently.

When the Shinigami arrived in the living room she had to steady herself against the wall or risk toppling over of giggling.

There lay her kitten, a light, yellow sack in his paws and purring like a motorcycle while rolling around on the carpet. With a light giggle Rukia bent down and retrieved the little toy from his claws. In a flash the orange cat leaped up and tried to get the sack back, to no avail. With a pitiful mewl he rubbed himself against her bare legs, her bathrobe only barely reaching over her knees. Giggling once more, Rukia threw the toy halfway across the room, Ichigo chasing it without hesitation, but running head first into the couch, falling to the ground with a quiet meow.

Rukia gasped, quickly dashing towards him but he was already back on his paws, running towards the toy once more.

"Don't worry, the catnip practically shuts his little brain down."

The petite Shinigami turned around when Isshin spoke up, the mischievous glint in his eyes confusing her slightly. "I-is that so?"

"Yeah, it's a drug for cats of sorts, makes them high for about ten minutes and causes hallucinations. It's nothing bad, it's very practical if you want them to go to sleep quickly."

"Aha..."

**-o-**

When the effects of that cursed catnip finally subsided and I came down from my high I felt like all my energy had been zapped from my body by that fucking herb.

I was about ready to drop dead on the ground at that very moment.

"Now, now, you must be tired, let's go to bed, Ichi~" I was scooped back up into a very warm feeling as Rukia took me in her arms, having changed into a pair of my smaller boxers and an old shirt of mine as she walked us up the stairs.

She held me to her chest as she settled onto the mattress and draped the blanket over us, me crawling under her her – practically mine – shirt. Better accepting the inevitable, right? With a content purr I rolled myself into a ball and prepared for slumber as Rukia's breath evened out.

**-o-**

_Okay, won't name the requests and requester because it becomes a really hideous task after a while. __But you know what you suggested, right? X3_

_Anyways, the torturing won't go on for too many chapters... maybe three or four more XD Depends how my muse rolls (aka Asagi-K-Kurosaki on deviantArt). She's overflowing with ideas^^;_


	5. Gangs and Black Cats

**A Strawberry-Flavored Neko**

**-o-**

_**I like pigs. Dogs look up to us, cats look down at us, pigs treat us as equals  
**Winston Churchill_

**-o-**

I was currently lying on my back while Rukia crawled my stomach, both of us sitting on the living room floor after breakfast.

Being a cat wasn't _always_ bad.

Especially with her crawling me like this...

**-o-**

**Go:**_ Gangs and Black Cats_

**-o-**

The faint buzzing of her pager made me tense and ears perk up. I wouldn't be able to fight hollows with her like this, if even my Zanpakutô and inner hollow had been turned into cats.

_Please be Renji or some other fucktard, please-_

"Renji! What's up?"

_Thank. **God.**_

"Hm? You want to talk to Ichigo?" Damn it. What did the idiot want? "Sorry, but he hasn't been home for four days and I don't know where he is." She was still stroking my stomach while intently listening to Renji on the phone, and I desperately hoped they wouldn't move heaven and hell to find me while I was simply stuck as a cat...

"A search party? Don't you think you're overreacting?"

HE IS! Please, if there is a god for cats and teens-turned-feline, please let him get down from his high!

Rukia sighed – oh no, not the sigh! – and stared into space in an annoyed fashion. "Alright, I'll call the others and we'll meet at Urahara's..."

_I hate you all so much..._

**-o-**

"Aaaa? Since when did you have a cat, Kuchiki-san?" Don't you dare glomp me, Inoue, I'll suffocate if you do! Nooo!

Truth be told she glomped me into her massive chest.

And, quite honestly, I think I got a seizure.

I dunno what people find so alluring with massive chests, they can't hug someone properly, can't move too much without hurting themselves or flashing someone, get back problems almost constantly...

Yes, massive chests can be ruined forever when your dad is a doctor.

Or you are almost suffocated by one.

Both ruins them.

Just pick one for yourself.

Personally, the second one completely did me in.

"Um... Inoue... I think you're killing my cat..."

My thoughts exactly.

**-o-**

"I'm really sorry for almost choking your kitten, Kuchiki-san..."

To my utter distaste did Rukia wave it off as if I didn't just almost become a permanent resident of Seireitei, glaring daggers at the midget as I still occasionally sneezed from Inoue's overly sweet perfume.

Did she bathe in that stuff?

As if her personality wasn't already sweet enough – and there wasn't anything wrong with _that_ seeing I got used to that a long time ago – but the perfume did my overly sensitive nose in.

And if those heightened senses stayed with me even (or if I ever) turned back then I would probably find it impossible to get near her again.

Or Renji and his disgusting cologne, for that matter.

"What do you girls find so cute about this ugly thing?"

Oh no, Renji, you didn't just say that.

Rukia will kick your sorry ass!

She's already working herself up when I insult her drawings!

Maybe I _did_ have visions, because Rukia did, in fact, kick his butt out of the window.

With a smug purr I cuddled into her lap some more, grinning evilly.

Yes, Rukia definitely outweighed the negative points of being a feline.

For the first time since we entered the room, which was about 10 minutes ago, did Chad speak up, saying only one word with a light blush on his face. "Cute."

That adds another trauma to my list.

**-o-**

"Ready?"

"Who do you think I am? Of course I'm ready!"

And with that the two men opened the box with mice, the only way leading to the room with the group gathering.

**-o-**

Every muscle in my body tensed as my ears perked up, my head snapping around as my eyes narrowed in on the fluffy, white fur balls running into the room. I felt something inside me shifting, lips curling back revealing my teeth as my claws unlocked, fur standing on end.

Before Rukia could grab me up I slicked my ears back and lunged at the nearest mouse.

Almost instantly did my sharp claws bury themselves in the soft flesh of my target, hiss escaping my lips as I moved to bite it, if Rukia hadn't hit me over the head, snatching me up almost immediately.

A protesting snarl tore from my throat as my injured prey fled under the table, the scent of animal blood wafting through the small room and flooding my senses, numbing any rational thought I may have still been capable of.

I had effectively discovered predatory instincts, I'm so proud of myself.

Not.

Kicking her stomach she gasped in surprise and dropped me, and I instantly flashed under the table in chase of my prey.

Maybe, if I had been clear in the head, I would have figured out that Urahara and my dad were next door, laughing and snickering their ass off.

_30 minutes and a destroyed room later..._

Ichigo whined pathetically as I held him tight to my chest, observing the chaos he had wrecked while chasing the mice.

Were domesticated cats even supposed to be able to cause such a destruction?

What am I thinking? Of course they were...

But I can't have him wreck any more havoc...

**-o-**

That.

Fucking.

_Leash_.

What did she bring it here for? Why, oh why, did she bring it with her?

Now she bound me to her left leg with that disgusting leash!

Grrr...

"Psst." My head jerked up at the quiet sound, eyes darting around until my brown eyes met with bright yellow ones.

Great, so now she was getting off on my misery, just what I needed...

"Damn it, you fool, come over here!"

Okay, maybe a little chat wouldn't hurt... if she even understood me, that is...

**-o-**

I just knew she had a hard time not bursting into fits of giggles at the sight of me with collar and leash.

I wanted to die so desperately right then and there...

"What?" As if I didn't knew it better did my question come out as a feeble, little whine.

I hate the world so much it's not even funny anymore.

"I thought I'd give you a hint."

Wow.

She understood me.

Must be due to us sharing the same power...

Aw, who cares.

She was going to give me advice on how to escape this fucking hell!

I almost started weeping right there... _almost_.

"And how?" Okay, so I was weeping and had tears in my eyes, sue me.

I swore her eyes flashed red that moment. "Your whole mind has to be focused on one certain thing or feeling. Now go figure it out, boya~"

Okay, I'll kill her!

That is, I would have if Rukia hadn't snatched me up right then and dragged me back home.

**-o-**

Pale, slim fingers sewed a thin, white thread through thick layers of equally pristine fabric, thinking about the events of the day.

_It's strange that Kurosaki left without even telling Kuchiki about his whereabouts... and then that cat... I never heard of cats colored like _this_..._

The archer took a glass of water with his right hand as he paused in his work, sipping the cool contents slowly. _Come to think of it, the cat's fur was awfully similar to Kurosaki's hair... and those eyes... I could've sworn they glared at me... could be my imagination though..._

Black brows furrowed as he recapped the meeting. _Didn't the cat walk off with Yoruichi for a while..?_

Eyes widened as realization dawned and a drink was spit out. "No way..."

**-o-**

Why was Rukia watching SAW with me?

As if our lives hadn't been terror-filled enough.

Of course not.

She just had to watch a series about a serial killer and his apprentices.

She couldn't just watch Umineko no Naku Koro ni or something, right? Cuz then I could at least laugh at that psychotic brat Maria.

Her arms tightened around me, and I already saw it coming.

Yes, she will squeeze the life out of me.

In approximately 30 seconds.

20...

5...

Here we go.

**-o-**

I wondered...

Yoruichi and I can turn into cats...

And cats have litters...

…

Don't tell me the woman _I_ get pregnant will have six kids or something!

I just _knew_ I'd have nightmares...

**-o-**

I was staring at the ceiling while scratching Ichigo behind the ears, humming softly.

I wonder if that ability of Yoruichi's was unique... it would be quite practical to be able to turn into a cat...

I bet Ichigo would look ridiculous as a cat.

He'd probably stumble over his own feet!

…

I wonder though... would Yoruichi have a litter if she got pregnant?

…

Would anybody have a litter when getting pregnant by Ichigo?

If he had a power like hers, that is...

God, if he got someone as delicate as me pregnant I bet they'd break apart...

…

I shouldn't spend so much time with Inoue.

Her imagination is rubbing off on me.

**-o-**

_I opened my eyes, and almost didn't catch the door to my bedroom opening in the pitch black room. The mattress at the end of the bed sunk in slightly, and I frowned, though didn't move. When the intruder started to walk on my legs I knew I should have switched the light on, because the only people in the house that small were Kon and Ichigo, and I knew for sure Kon would never just come into my room like this._

_So that left it at Ichigo._

_Wait..._

_Did that orange cat wear a white mask...?_

_Aw, shit._

Kurosaki Isshin awoke screaming bloody murder, cursing world and mankind with chaos and pandemonium as beads of sweat erupted from his forehead.

Okay, kitten!Ichigo he could stand...

But a _hollow!_kitten gnawing him to death...

Now _that_ he couldn't.

A low mewl sound from his lap, and as he risked a glance downwards, he was met with his feline son glaring at him, right paw's claws unsheathed and gleaming in the moonlight from his window. "N-now... you don't want to hasten into things, now, do you? I-I mean... I never expected this to turn out l-like this... ICHIGO!"

With that four deep, angry scratch marks marred his face.

_The next day..._

"Otôsan? What are those red marks on your face? Did you forget to put the cap on your sharpie again?"

"It... it's nothing, Yuzu..."

Isshin's dark brown eyes glared at his smugly grinning son, until the roles were reversed when Rukia spoke up at the table. "Ne, Isshin-san, is it normal for cats to sleep under one's shirt?"

Speaking of karma...

It was probably a myth.

**-o-**

_Yeah, well, I'm currently working through the ideas given to me and trying to settle on a few last __things until the first little arc of this story draws to a closure. I'm telling you this because, well, I won't be able to use everything you gave me, since my imagination has a certain limit, too (a pity... Grimmjow would've been awesome to include! XD Or hollow dogs... man...)._


	6. Confession Mishaps

**A Strawberry-Flavored Neko**

-**o-**

_**a cat has absolute emotional honesty: human beings, for one reason or another, may hide their feelings, but a cat does not  
**Ernest Hemingway_

-**o-**

A devilish smirk graced Isshin's features as his son glared daggers at him, daring him to say something stupid.

"Well, male cats like that a lot, actually, but only during their mating seasons."

_Oh no, you didn't just say that!_

Rukia looked away in contemplation after his statement, completely missing the thumbs-up Isshin was giving her cat. And neither the death glares given in return.

She did, however, notice Ichigo biting his thumb with a low hiss.

"Oh no! Bad Ichigo! I'll give you a spanking for that later!"

_Fuck. My. LIFE._

-**o-**

**Roku: **_Confession Mishaps_

-**o-**

Ichigo lay on his back as Rukia jerked her fingers at him, his paws trying to grab her, claws digging gently into her skin when he happened to catch her slim fingers. She giggled lightly and scratched him behind the ears, a soft mewl being her response as the cat slicked his ears back, eyes closed.

So maybe Ichigo liked all the attention, what was wrong with that?

The door bell rang, startling Ichigo enough for him to jump on the couch and hide behind one of the pillows on it, only the top of his head visible with his ears flat against his scalp. "You're a real scaredy-cat, Ichigo, it's only the door bell."

Though, she relented, given the fact Inoue stood with a basket full with food in the doorway, she could sympathy with her pet.

-**o-**

"Hello, Kuchiki-san! Since I heard cat food from the store isn't that healthy for pets I thought I'd make something for little Ichigo myself!"

Oh please no.

"Um... actually, Inoue... I don't think red bean paste is that healthy for a cat either..."

"Oh, it has nothing like that! Don't worry!"

I can only imagine what substituted the bean paste...

While Rukia put away the... 'food' in the kitchen Inoue sat down next to me on the couch, and I did my best to breath through the mouth instead of the nose in fear of sneezing my brains out.

Suddenly, soft, long fingers started to comb my fur, and as I turned my head towards their owner Inoue was smiling sadly at me while stroking my head. _What the-?_

"You know, you look a lot like Kurosaki-kun, kitty."

Was she... figuring it out?

"I guess... I could tell you my secret, if I can't get the courage to confess to the real one."

… what?

"But, Ichigo-chan, you aren't allowed to tell it anybody, okay?" She put her right index finger to her lips and made a 'ps' sound, as I only stared cluelessly at her. With that she bent down to my ear, a waft of her perfume hitting me like an e-train. "I'm... in love with Kurosaki-kun, but don't tell anyone, okay?"

Her smell all but ceased from my senses, my brain going in short-circuits as I stared blankly into thin air.

_Did she just- had she really- what the fu- that wasn't just happ- WHAT THE FUCK!_

"Well, Inoue, thanks for the food, that was really nice of you. But I have a lot of things to do, so how about coming by later this week?" If I had the mind to realize at that moment, I would've mistaken Rukia's voice for Mr. Stick-up-his-Ass.

Inoue blushed and quickly jumped off the couch while leaving me in a stupor. "S-sure, Kuchiki-san, I'll be on my way, then. Bye!"

As I slowly slipped back into reality I could've sworn Rukia was glaring daggers after Inoue.

-**o-**

Ichigo wailed pitifully as I dragged him into the room I shared with the twins, Yuzu waiting with a whole set of beauty equipment for cats. With a resolute huff I placed him on the floor between us, holding him in place as Yuzu picked up the fur brush, slowly threading it through his orange mass of hair.

"Did you get the pink hair dye for cats, Yuzu?"

"Yeah, it's right here! Can be put on dry fur, too!"

"Great! Let's comb his fur and then give him highlights!"

"Hai!"

_Oh, please dear god no..._

30 _minutes later..._

I was glaring into space while Rukia messed with my claws, orange and _pink_ obscuring my view.

Yes, they had actually dyed my hair.

And now they were giving me a _manicure_.

Or clawicure...

Whatever.

Fuck you. All of you.

_Another 20 minutes later..._

Yuzu sipped lightly from her cup of tea, Kon and me stuffed into weird, stuffy dresses while Rukia was out grocery shopping.

Yes, my little sister was playing tea party with a deranged mod soul and me.

My pride that was left over officially died.

-**o-**

"Okay, Ichi, come on, I have a surprise for you, my little angel~!"

I was sure that couldn't mean anything good.

It never did.

She was already pushing me into the pet carrier before I even quite grasped what she had said.

And before I knew it, we were out of the door.

The carrier, or, like I called it, the prison, was madly swinging around since its weight alone was half of what Rukia had on her bones, and she could barely hold it tight in her grasp.

Why she even bought it in the first place was beyond me, really.

-**o-**

Her pale foot descended into the steaming water of the empty onsen, the place void of other people due to the early hours. Most went after sunset, to relax with the night sky visible through the small windows.

I felt my fur drench with the hot water and weight me down as she sunk in to the base of her neck, my small body tightly clutched to her bare chest.

Why always her chest?

As if this transformation wasn't already torture enough!

20 _minutes later..._

Okay, the heat must be getting to my head.

Why, you ask?

Because suddenly Rukia's flushed face seemed arousing.

Yes, the heat indeed.

It definitely didn't have anything to do with my teenage libido.

Absolutely not.

Though it wouldn't hurt giving in a bit and lick her breast a bit, right?

God, the heat _really_ is getting to me.

I did it anyways.

Cuz I'm just unreasonable like that.

Rukia giggled as my tongue gave the inside of her breast quick, short licks, my mind getting completely drained by the gutter as her taste invaded my mouth like a bullet train. I was about to move up to her collar bone when she picked me up again and placed me outside of the water. "Now, now, Ichi, I think the heat got to you, I'm not a lollipop."

The heat, I said it all along.

-**o-**

Rukia was sitting on my windowsill, only dressed in my nice vibe shirt and an old pair of my boxers (I wish I could strangle her for that, really, but she looked too cute in my clothes... damn it), cradling me under her/mine shirt as had become habit lately. Her fingers were combing the fur on the top of my head as she stared out of the window and at the nightly scenery of Karakura.

If I hadn't been stuck like this it would have been nice.

But alas.

I could at least get comfy, right?

With that thought in mind I laid my head in the crook of her neck and closed my eyes, already dozing off.

That was, until Rukia had the nerve to speak up.

Jesus.

"You know, I probably shouldn't think like this."

Yes, because I know _exactly_ what you mean.

"I mean, she's my friend and all... and it's none of my business if she loves him or not."

Wowowowow, who?

"But... it stung so much to hear her say it today... I can't help but be angry..."

Wait... is she jealous of Inoue? WHAT THE FUCK!

Dammit! I'm too sleepy to put up with this crap!

She sighed, scratching me behind my ears before looking down at me with a tired sigh. "Why is that idiot so blind, huh, kitty?"

What! I'm not blind!

…

And I'm NOT an idiot!

"I mean... can't he see I love him? God, that fool..."

White smoke enveloped me before I could even grasp what she had said.

-**o-**

_Yes, I leave you hanging._

_Harrharr._

_Anyways, this concludes the Kitty-Arc, next Chapter starts the Neko-Arc D_

_PS: I already hit the 100 Reviews mark? ._. You people are... incredible... crazy, yet incredible..._


	7. Neko Loves You

**A Strawberry-Flavored Neko**

**-o-**

_**no matter how much the cats fight, there always seem to be plenty of kittens  
**Abraham Lincoln_

**-o-**

_She just said she loved me..._

That was all that was running through my head.

I was so stumped I didn't even notice the white smoke around me until it was too late.

That 'grandchildren' issue of my dad's was already a lost case, I just knew it.

**-o-**

**Nana: **_Neko Loves You_

**-o-**

Rukia had to cough a few times as the smoke entered her lungs. She felt something hard and warm press into her under her – basically Ichigo's – shirt.

And that _thing_ felt dangerously close to skin.

_Way_ too close.

When the smoke finally cleared her worst expectations... didn't come true.

What happened was **much** worse.

**-o-**

Ichigo blinked, slowly opening his eyes, a blush already marring his features as his front was pressed tightly against Rukia's chest under the shirt, the fabric straining.

_Figures I turn back **now**..._

"Um... Rukia, listen... I-I can explain... this..."

He didn't believe that himself.

And as if he had foreseen it did Rukia kick him in the guts, successfully ripping the shirt in the process and causing Ichigo to topple over and fall on his bed.

Coincidentally his face was then aligned perfectly with her bare breasts.

Blame evil writers and fangirls.

Rukia's gaze followed his line of sight, her face blushing as red as his as she quickly tried to cover herself with the ripped remnants of his shirt, her eyes flashing in anger. "Get outta here, you pervert!"

**-o-**

The door slammed closed behind him as he lay naked in the hallway, the realization that he was just thrown out of his own room dimly registering in his head as he tried to will his facial color back to normal.

Roaring laughter erupting next to him quickly ended that plan.

And as if that evening hadn't been traumatizing enough, did his dad, Urahara and Yoruichi lie on the floor laughing at him.

Life is never fair, is it?

_Later that night..._

"Are they gone yet?" Ichigo growled as he dried his hair with a towel, already dressed in a pair of jogging pants and a shirt of his dad's as he glowered at his father who lay bloodied and beaten up in the hallway.

"A... aa..."

"Good," Stepping on his dad on the way to the hallway closet he threw the wet towel on Isshin's head, still glaring. "This is all your fault, you know, leaving me hanging like that! That ordeal wasn't funny at all! Do you have any idea how much those fixes _hurt_?" Taking out a spare blanket and pillow from the closet he turned back around at his father. "Very, just so you know. Not to mention that doctor was trying to get me fucking castrated! _Castrated_! God, you have no idea how much I hate you guys for that, especially now that Rukia is mad at me _and_ threw me out of my own room! I have to sleep on our couch, god damn it!"

"Don't act like you didn't like her attention!"

A kick to the guts was his answer as Ichigo walked down the stairs to sleep on the couch like a rejected husband.

**-o-**

I hadn't been able to sleep that night.

I was way too embarrassed.

That... that... that _fool_!

How dare he do that to me!

I bet he was laughing his butt off about it, too.

And he had seen me... naked...

I'm gonna neuter him...

**-o-**

"_Aw, calm down. After you turn back the first time you'll be able to speak in your current form, and even retain some of your aspects in your human form, no need to get all riled up."_

I awoke with a long yawn, stretching myself on all fours out of habit, not noticing my changes in appearance. Only when I scratched an itching spot on my head did I notice that something was off.

Why the _french toast_ did I have cat ears?

… and a cat _tail_?

Just... no.

That is just... no.

On top of that I was so darn sleepy it wasn't even funny anymore...

And I wanted some petting, damn it!

Light steps on the stairs alerted me to a presence in the living room. When I turned around I was met with a very red-faced Kuchiki Rukia staring at me with a mix of ire, embarrassment and cooing adoration.

The last one of which had me freaked out.

Though... she probably had a neko fetish.

I wouldn't put it past her.

"Um... morning."

"Morning..."

Feeling a blush build up on my cheeks I quickly looked down on the couch, feeling my ears slick back to my head and my tail flop lifelessly on the sofa around me.

I bet she was getting a blast from the sight.

Raising my head back up to look at her I thought I saw an even deeper blush on her face, grinning slightly inside. "Listen... Rukia... can I at least explain ev-"

"No."

With that she turned on her heels and stomped back upstairs.

I sighed.

Women.

**-o-**

_That... that fool!_

What was there to explain anyways? It's not like he was forced to deceive me like that! Asshole! Idiot! Dumbass!

I heard knocking on Ichigo's door. Deciding to ignore it I buried my head in his pillow, snarling some. "Go away."

The door opened with a slight creek and his reiatsu spilled into the room as his deep tenor reached my ears. "No."

The mattress sunk in as he sat down beside me, his newly acquired tail twitching idly near my leg as he seemed to fiddle with words.

"Listen... I know it sounds weird but everything... kinda started out with a carton of milk..."

**-o-**

"... and now I'm kind of stuck like this... I gotta call Yoruichi-san about that later today..." I blinked as Rukia didn't reply, staring down at her. She just stared back... or more like... stared at my hair... don't tell me she was gonna pull a Kagome on me!

"Um... Rukia, are you alright?" I slowly leaned back on the bed... but too late.

She had already grabbed for my ears and lost her balance when I had leaned back, toppling on me.

And successfully grabbing my ears in the process.

"They are... cute..."

I just knew it.

**-o-**

After that short bout of Rukia-craziness we were sitting on my bed awkwardly, still uncomfortable around each other after the past week.

But I wanted to be petted, damn it!

Embarrassment VS Petting...

Damn it, the petting won.

I felt my left ear twitch as I shifted closer to her, Rukia's head snapping up. My tail was idly shifting around on the mattress as I felt a new blush creep up on my cheeks. "Um... don't laugh or anything, okay? I... um... Could you... well... um..."

"Spill it already."

"Could you..." There goes nothing. "... pet... me?"

I felt so goddamn stupid asking that.

Rukia only stared at me, dumbfounded, blinking her eyes occasionally. "I... I... you know what, don't bother, it was stupid to even think th-" Out of the blue she grabbed my shoulders and dragged me down on her lap, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Silly kitty~"

I hate that woman so much...

She started to drag her fingers through my hair and involuntary my body relaxed. Crossing my arms I laid my head on them, snuggling closer to her and curling myself slightly around her, closing my eyes. A low purr sounded from my throat as my tail wrapped around her left ankle.

Okay... maybe I don't hate her _that_ much.

It's a very fine line, after all.

**-o-**

_Yes, it's fluffy._

_And yes, they decided to not talk about her confession._

_But they will._

…

_Later._


	8. Purr for Me

**A Strawberry-Flavored Neko**

**-o-**

_**it is a very inconvenient habit of kittens (Alice had once made the remark) that, whatever you say to them, they always purr**  
Lewis Carroll_

**-o-**

Her breath fanned in little, warm puffs of air over my neck, sending fuzzy shudders down my spine as her head rested in the crook of my neck, her eyes closed and hands tucked neatly under her chin as she lay sprawled over me in the bathtub, sound asleep.

One of my hands was tangled in her wet mess of raven hair, while the other was wrapped tightly around her waist, my cat tail was snug around her right thigh.

How had we ended up like this again?

**-o-**

**Hachi: **_Purr for Me_

**-o-**

It had been two days since we had made up somewhat, though that awkward air never left us completely.

I mean, there's only so much a friendship can handle, regardless its dept, until it breaks completely apart or becomes something more.

And at the rate we were going, it was quickly falling apart.

Not that I wanted it to, but Rukia seemed unable to get over her embarrassment, and that was quickly affecting our companionship.

I, on the other hand, was perfectly fine with a _change_. In my honest opinion, we had crossed that line long ago.

It was just that with the recent happenings, that change would go for the negative.

And I really couldn't have that.

Not to mention, if she left me, I'd probably crawl in a corner and die.

I heard of animals dying of sadness because their mate left them.

No joke.

And, personally, I've already seen her naked. Quite honestly? I wouldn't mind tapping that ass, so to speak.

I guess there's just so much one can do against their testosterone.

Lucky for me, I guess, was that my dad wasn't that wrong about mating seasons.

Though it was still embarrassing as hell.

**-o-**

I yawned, sitting up in my bed and stretching my arms over my head. I'd been increasingly tired since that whole ordeal with Ichigo turning out to be my cat.

Probably due to my nightly freakouts.

I mean, I've _bathed_ with him, you can't expect me to be all peachy over it.

Though he did look pretty hurt whenever I flinched away from his touch.

I just need time, damn it!

A low purr sounded from the door, and I almost didn't dare to look.

Almost.

There stood Ichigo, a hazy look on his face and a bright, toothy grin spread across his features.

Not to mention the cat ears and tail.

Though they had become the constant state of him, so those didn't worry me all that much.

"Rukia~" There he purred again, and that dilated look in his hazel eyes made me shiver.

He looked completely gone.

Suddenly he pounced into bed with me, rubbing his head in the crook of my neck while never ceasing to purr and meow happily.

What the hell!

"Ichigo!" I tried prying him off of me but he only buried his sharp claw-like nails in my pajamas, pressing his face in my neck and slicking his ears back.

"Rrrrrukia," he purred again, though this time he rolled the 'r' in his throat. "You're so warm~"

What the fuck was up with him?

**-o-**

"_Isshin."_

I contorted my face as I heard one of my best friends literally pant in my ear through the phone, shivering. "Yes?"

"_You better keep your son away from Kuchiki-san..."_

"And why's that?"

"_Mating season,"_ was all he said before hanging up on me, my blood running cold. I should probably lock Ichigo away in his-

I heard Rukia yelp upstairs and sighed.

_Too late..._

**-o-**

He had somehow managed to push me down on the bed, his claws digging deeply into the fabric of my pajamas, almost ripping them, as he cuddled up to me, his tongue licking up and down my neck, his sharp fang-like canines brushing my skin every now and then.

What.

The.

FRENCH TOAST!

"You're so warm and cuddly, Rukia~"

Yes, I already got it the last three times, Ichigo, thank you very much.

Suddenly his tail shot towards my wrist, wrapping around it like iron as he dragged it towards the hem of his shirt, pushing my hand under the thin fabric. "Rukia~"

He really is overusing my name.

His skin was so heated, is that even normal? … not that his behavior _was_ normal, but you get the drift.

I hadn't even noticed him starting to pull down my pants, freaking me out. "Wha-what! Ichigo, stop that!"

"Why?" His voice sounded honestly hurt as he stared at me with big, round eyes. "D-don't you want me as your mate? Did I do something wrong?"

Okay... run that by me again?

I looked at him completely stumped as his eyes got all big and teary like that booted cat in Shrek, ears lying flat on his scalp and everything. He only needed the big hat.

"I... I mean, I know we haven't been on good terms and everything... but I thought you loved me? Don't you?"

What was I supposed to say to that?

**-o-**

I had let this go on for a little while because, quite honestly, it had been amusing as hell.

But, really, enough is enough, isn't it?

So, with that thought in mind, I dragged Ichigo off of Rukia, pushing him in his room and locking the door.

Mating seasons are a pain.

**-o-**

"Kisuke~"

_Aw, shit._

**-o-**

My entire body was throbbing numbly, my skin burning like fire as I scratched at the door, mewling pathetically.

It felt as if my entire being was _aching_ for that midget.

And I didn't like it.

Not much, at least.

Finally giving up on the feat of scratching through my door I sank down onto the floor, ears hanging as I let out one last, pitiful whimper.

Yes, I know, ain't I acting manly as shit?

My dilated, hazy eyes drifted over the interior of my room, settling on the window.

Do I even have to tell you what I did next?

**-o-**

Karin looked up from the soccer match on the TV, frowning as she gazed at the backdoor. It fell closed, and a flash of orange entered and left her peripheral vision.

She shrugged before returning her attention back to the game.

Her brother wouldn't do anything reckless... at least not more reckless than fighting in a war.

Boy was she wrong.

**-o-**

Rukia sighed tiredly, the little sleep she'd gotten not helping at all, especially with the happenings after waking up.

That had been freaky. As. Shit.

With yet another sigh the Shinigami entered the bathroom, eyes closed tiredly, so she didn't notice the heated stare she was receiving.

Only when the door was shut closed behind her did her eyes snap open. She turned around, only to have hot, urgent lips stifle her startled yelp.

**-o-**

His hands tangled in her raven locks as he pressed her into his naked body, his lips assaulting hers in heated frenzy. One of her legs was already caught by his feline tail, pressing it against his hip. Her hands were pressing against his bare chest, cerulean eyes open and flashing with fury as she screamed against his kiss. He only smirked, pushing her up against the bathroom door.

When she had started trying to push him away she immediately felt the heat emitting from him in waves, worrying her. The next thing barreling into her thoughts was the fact she was touching his chest. His _bare_ chest.

And, she supposed, there was just so much sweaty skin she could handle when it came to him.

Cut her some slack.

Rukia's hands slowly skimmed up his muscled chest, wrapping around his neck as she parted her lips to his invading tongue, a faint, feral groan reaching her ears.

Her mind was a pleasant, fuzzy mess as she felt the door vanish from her back but she didn't care where he was carrying her to, as long as he didn't stop kissing her like that. Only when her heated skin met the cold shower tiles did she break the kiss, eyes hazy but focusing on the man hovering over like a starving animal.

That comparison wasn't that far off.

Ichigo's grip on her tightened, eyes a wild shade of russet as he slowly licked her right cheek, grinning slyly, a shiver running down her spine. "I think you need a bath, Rukia."

The woman blushed crimson. "W-what are you talking about, you moron? You wouldn't have enough spit-" The man ignored her boldly, starting to lick her all over the face while purring contently, his hands wandering to unbutton her pajama top. Her own attempted to push his off, but she was too weak against his strong grip on her, giving up after he undid the first three buttons. She decided to mock him instead, just to save her some dignity. "You tongue is softer than sandpaper, dimwit."

The Kurosaki growled lowly, ramming his lips back on hers and forcing his tongue back in her mouth to quiet her. Only when he finally removed the last of her clothing and threw it at the floor did he release her severally bruised lips and continued to lick down her neck and towards her collarbone, causing her to shudder.

Unconsciously, Ichigo reached for her back, lightly scratching her skin while never breaking it. Rukia's reaction was immediate as her legs wrapped tight around his waist and her arms buried in his orange mess of hair. The Neko groaned, his elbow hitting the shower's faucet and warm water spraying down on them both.

His tongue ventured down, licking her left breast and finally closing his lips around her pink nipple, sucking it harshly causing her head to fall back, gasping. With a small smirk he bites down hard and she screams, flicking his nose without a second thought.

Time froze as he stared at her, Rukia just staring back as he started to lightly pout, retracting her arms and legs from around him and glaring, insulted.

_Men..._

Rukia sighed and put her hands on each side of his face, glaring playfully at him. "You talked me into this, if you stop now I'll take out that leash again." She purposefully let her eyelids drop, delighting in his heated stare as she licked her lips. "Besides, you weren't finished with that bath if I remember correctly."

As answer he crushed their lips back together, his tongue mapping every little crevice in her mouth as her nails scratched over his scalp making him purr lowly. Ichigo's hands started traveling her body again, his sharp nails lightly scratching over her skin on their wake. The woman sighed into his mouth, smiling lightly.

When his hands finally found her wet breasts causing Rukia to gasp as she pulled at her hard nipples, grinning slyly into their kiss. He paused slightly before pressing more into her body, engulfing her mounds wholly, starting to knead them lightly.

The black-haired shinigami starts, breaking their kiss. Ichigo thought nothing of it as he smothers her neck with kisses instead, never ceasing his insistent kneading, purring soundly. _What... what the hell!_

"I-Ichigo... could you stop that?" The orange-head ignored her, purring happily again as his kneading got more intense, his ears twitching, as he moved his hands to her stomach, applying the same treatment there. _Alright, this is the biggest turn-off in history..._

His ears twitched again, and Rukia smirked. _Payback's a bitch!_

Ichigo was off in his own, little, happy world as he felt slender fingers tweak his ears again, and he stopped massaging her stomach, stilling. _What the..?_

There was Rukia, happily tugging at his feline ears, eyes dark and hooded as she wrapped her legs around him tighter, if even possible, grinding her hips against him slowly.

He wasn't entirely sure if he should stop her or not.

In the end he grabbed her up and put her on the edge of the bathtub, the water still spraying over them, slicking them both. Before she was able to protest he started licking her wet center, Rukia's body going stiff against his mouth instantly. The woman moaned out loud, slipping on the slippery, tiled edge, almost falling off of it if Ichigo hadn't grabbed her by her butt, his claw-like nails digging sharply into her soft flesh. The petite Shinigami bit her lower lip, suppressing a loud moan as she was torn between telling him to stop and let her down, and tell him to keep going.

In the end she just closed her eyes, the sharp pain only increasing her pleasure as time went on, her legs almost crushing his skull between her calves as he feasted on her wanton flesh. Her right hand left his orange locks, trying to reach for his hands but getting a grip on his tail instead, accidentally tugging it roughly. The Neko jumped, letting out a small shriek as he stared at her, a blush creeping on Rukia's cheeks as she saw her juices covering the lower half of his face. The expression on his face was positively ravishing.

"I'm... I'm sorry about that-" The woman was cut off when he pounced her, his tongue going berserk against her tender flesh, a loud moan tearing from her throat as he dragged her closer against his face, his teeth nipping on her clit teasingly, causing her to cry out. A devilish smirk grazed Ichigo's lips before he penetrated her with two of his fingers, her orgasm hitting her hard.

With a smug grin did Ichigo let her slide down the bathtub edge, her chest heaving as she came down from her euphoric high, his eyes practically transfixed on her small breasts. When Rukia's breathing finally got back to normal Ichigo leaned forward, his lips traveling along her jawline while her thoughts were still a jumbled, fuzzy mess. His tongue slowly licked over the sensitive skin of her neck, a shiver running up and down the Shinigami's spine.

He purred, her blush deepening, both from heated arousal as well as embarrassment as he nipped on her neck, suddenly biting down hard, marking her. The Kuchiki yelped, but was quickly silenced when he kissed her again and she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. Her hands ran down his muscular back and down to his hips, rubbing them gently as she felt him practically turn boneless and limb on top of her. When her hands reached lower to start rubbing his butt he became a mass of goo as he mewled contently, kissing her more deeply.

Rukia's hands started to cramp after rubbing his hips and butt for a few minutes, and the moment she stopped his eyes set on her, almost black with unleashed lust as he growled lowly, attacking her with hands and lips like a madman.

Between all the lips and hands Rukia was too occupied to even notice him grabbing her hips and leaning backwards, leaning his back against the opposite end of the tub as he moved her to straddle his midsection, his lips doing everything to avert her attention. Rukia only came back to the present when a sharp pain shot through her lower body, a sharp gasp escaping her lips.

While she had to battle accommodating to his length Ichigo moaned lowly in her left ear, kissing and liking her neck. "You feel so _good_, kitten... so warm..." As if her cheeks hadn't been red enough already, did they turn practically crimson at his words, and with a last spasm did she finally relax against him, a last, small gasp sounding from her lips as she buried her nails in his shoulders.

She hadn't even noticed tears running down her cheeks until she felt Ichigo lick them away, mewling softly. "Ready, kitten?" He sounded strained and raspy, more like a feral growl than his actual, human voice. Even though Rukia wasn't very convinced that she _was_ ready, she nodded, holding her breath as his grip tightened on her hips.

He lifted her up, almost completely off of his stiff length, ramming her back down, sinking deeper into her tight heat. Rukia cried out, partly in pain and partly in pleasure as Ichigo filled her again, his nails pricking her skin and drawing blood. He didn't give her as much time to regain her composure this time around, repeating the action almost instantly. She was tense on top of him, her teeth gritted due to the pain.

She felt her insides spasm as Ichigo licked her nose, whispering huskily in her ear to relax, biting her earlobe. The woman gasped, her clenched pussy giving away and Ichigo thrusting back inside her, the pain slowly going away. "See?" Rukia moaned, arms wrapping around his neck as she moved her hips on top of him, meeting him in mid-thrust now.

Rukia licked the shell of his ear, moaning his name. "Faster..." _God_, that woman would be the death of him, he thought, raising the speed at which he was moving her over him. "You close?" He asked, feeling his own end coming fast, the water still spraying them both. "Yeah..." And without further warning did Rukia bite down on his shoulder, coming all over him, a long groan tearing from Ichigo's throat as he buried his face in her neck as his own orgasm hit him hard.

"You know..." His breath was hot against her neck as he'd wrapped his arms tight around her petite frame. "You're stuck with me now. You're my mate now, Rukia."

Something that sounded dangerously close to a wry chuckle came from where she had her face buried in his shoulder. "Good thing I like you, then."

Ichigo poked her side playfully, smiling tiredly. "Don't you mean 'love'?"

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut your trap."

He chuckled, hugging her tighter. "Whatever, midget."

**-o-**

I felt her stir on top of me, her cerulean eyes slowly drifting open and hazily focusing on me. "Hey," I smiled, Rukia smiling back at me with a yawn, raising her tiny fist and rubbing her eyes. "How long have I been out?"

I stirred over her head at the clock over the door, smirking. "One and a half hour, it's already eleven thirty. I bet they're wondering where we are by now, we missed breakfast, after all."

She stubbornly buried her face back in my neck. "I'm not hungry, I just wanna sleep..."

With a sigh I held her tight with one arm, while the other held tight on the edge of the bathtub as I raised myself up, stepping onto the cold, tiled floor of the bathroom. "Can you stand? Or did your muscles degenerate from the water?" I watched as she tried stretching her right leg, gritting her teeth as it quivered slightly but didn't move further than that. "I guess that means no," I sighed, setting her down on the floor and throwing her a towel to cover herself, using another to do the same.

I grabbed her back up, peering out into the hallway to make sure no one saw us, before darting to my room, locking it behind me and gently laying her down on my bed. Rukia had just started to sit up when I threw her pajamas from my closet across the room at her face, smirking at her indignant yelp as she toppled over. I grabbed my sweat pants from the floor, putting them on as I dropped the towel in the laundry basket in the corner.

Rukia was pouting at me as I lay down on the bed next to her, draping the blanket over both of us, cuddling closer to her and licking her pale neck. "Oi, I'm too tired to do it again, dimwit." I smirked at her exasperated sigh.

"Oh, I wasn't doing that~"

"Then what-?"

"I'm cleaning you, you're all sweaty, sweetie~"

Yes, the bad pun was intended, thank you very much.

Needless to say, she blushed crimson after that.

-o-

_The quote for this chapter was brought to me by okami11235, thank, love~_

_This lemon didn't feel half as awkward to write... thanks Asagi-K-Kurosaki for all the help with the foreplay!_

_And if you're wondering whether Rukia was a virgin or not... technically she wasn't. She lost her virginity in a hollow fight (yes, it's possible to lose your virginity doing sports, on a bike or horseback riding -_-), poor girl was just too small for Ichigo x3_

___So, Toushi introduced me to this funny website called 'I Write Like'. I already got Joanne K. Rowling, Stephen King, and, urks, Stephanie Meyer *shudders* Anyways, I thought it'd be funny if I wrote what author I wrote like for each chapter from now on, because I'm just bored like that!_

_Author I wrote like of the Chapter: Rudyard Kipling... who?_


	9. Kittens

**A Strawberry-Flavored Neko**

**-o-**

_**With the qualities of cleanliness, affection, patience, dignity, and courage that cats have, how many of us, I ask you, would be capable of becoming cats?  
**Fernand Mery_

**-o-**

_When I opened my eyes I found myself in a large bed I couldn't remember falling asleep in, in a room I didn't recognize. Slowly, carefully, I rose from the silken sheets and walked towards the closed door of the bedroom, ready to strike at any moment.  
_

_What awaited me behind that wooden door, though, wasn't anything I had ever expected._

_Because I was immediately jumped by about six kids with cat ears, mewling at me and pulling my clothes._

**-o-**

**Kyû: **_Kittens_

**-o-**

"_What the...?"  
_

"_Mommy!" My gaze snapped to one kid, a boy, that was pulling my left wrist, black hair and purple eyes included. "Why are you still in bed? You promised to take us to the zoo! You promised!"_

What the heck?

_Warm arms wrapped around my waist from behind, and soft lips ghosted over the crook of my neck, a low purring reaching my ears and vibrating against my skin. "How did you sleep?" My eyes widened in shock when Ichigo whispered against my neck, seemingly ignoring three of the kids clinging onto him now, too._

"_Daddy! Mommy promised we'd go to the zoo today! Tell her to take us there! Daddy!"_

_To my amazement Ichigo's face softened as he bend down to the three children clinging onto his legs. "How about you go with Orihime-obasan? Mommy and Daddy need some time... alone to celebrate our fifth anniversary. Orihime-obasan is more fun than your parents anyways. She'll buy you all the sweets you want!"_

_The six kids were off in an instant, and Ichigo's arms back around my thin frame, his cat tail wrapping around something at the base of my spine. My heart sunk when I realized it was a tail of my own. "So..." His voice was husky as he breathed against my neck. "About that celebration..."_

**-o-**

With a blood-curling scream I awoke, sitting up in a flash. Next to me Ichigo didn't even stir. Jesus, bless his feline sleepiness.

Scared to the core and frenzied, I got out of the bed and walked over to his closet. Back in bed with him, I put the large pillow that was half my size between him and me, not even realizing the silly notion this act held.

With a tired sigh I snuggled as close to the wall as possible, praying to the gods Urahara didn't include a functioning reproductive system to my Gigai.

**-o-**

The orange-haired teenager yawned, stretching himself in the fashion that had become habit, his back arched and looking like it might snap in two. Ichigo sat facing the head of his bed, then, rubbing his eyes free of sleep, gaze wandering towards the sleeping woman in bed next to him.

A small smile tugged on his lips, but then he frowned in confusion as he saw the big pillow lying in-between them. "What the hell?" He grabbed it up, and his face fell. "She didn't think I'd try to ambush her in her sleep, did she?"

Don't worry, Ichigo, it was far from that.

A knock at the door of his room snapped him out of his musings, turning towards it he was met with his father's face, of all things, the serious look on his face unusual for the cheery man. "You two finally finished?"

Ichigo blushed hotly, his feline ears slicking back to his scalp in embarrassment. "What do you mean?"

Isshin only rolled his eyes, deadpanning. "Please, you've spent the majority of the day in the bathroom and your bed, it doesn't need Kogoro Akechi to piece it together, son. Plus, your behavior from earlier pretty much explains it, if not Kisuke's creepy call shortly before that."

At the mention of the former captain, Ichigo couldn't help an evil smirk to split his face. "U-um, Ichigo?"

"I hope Yoruichi-san got him good."

It was then Kurosaki Isshin was scared shitless of his son for the first time in his long life.

**-o-**

When Rukia woke up this time around, it wasn't with a scream, but a soft yawn, small tears building in the corners of her eyes. She didn't mind not waking up to the orange-haired Shinigami-daikô, who, she sensed, sat downstairs in the living room. In fact she was rather grateful for that, still not sure about the rapid changes that occurred in their relationship just a few hours prior.

Rising from the bed and attempting to stretch her stiff muscles she flinched, a dull ache shooting through her body. The woman growled. "Damn that fool..."

Ignoring the continuous throbbing in her body she walked into the bathroom, tiredly grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste.

It was then her gaze met the mirror and narrowed in on the giant, red bruise on the side of her neck.

"ICHIGO!"

Downstairs, in the living room, Kurosaki Ichigo let out a shrill screech and hid behind the couch in fright.

**-o-**

Rukia was walking down the hallway towards the room she shared with Ichigo's sisters when a pair of strong hands grabbed her up, one covering her mouth to muffle her scream of surprise, and dragged her into Ichigo's room. With a startled yelp the Shinigami woman fell on his bed. "What the hell?"

Her eyes only caught sight of Ichigo for a short moment before she felt his warm arms wrap around her small frame and her body was pressed into his hard chest. "Don't be mad at me..."

The Kuchiki struggled to gain a more comfortable position in his grasp, knowing she couldn't get away from him. "What do you mean?"

The orange-head only hugged her tighter, burying his face in her raven tresses. "I know you're mad about the entire thing... a-and about earlier..." A matching blush spread across their cheeks at the reminder. "But please don't be angry at me anymore..."

There was silence after that, Rukia being too stunned by his sudden apology. It was just too uncharacteristic of the stubborn man she knew, and it unnerved her. "Why are you so insistent?"

He stiffened. "Because..."

Her right hand grabbed onto his chest, silently edging him on. "Because..." Ichigo removed his face from her hair, his lips ghosting over the shell of her ear.

And with his following words he took her breath away.

**-o-**

"_Because I love you, Rukia."_

Her head snapped around and their eyes met, lips only inches apart. Honey eyes were hooded, and anxiousness was simmering in their depths, while her amethysts were brimming to the rim with surprise and shock.

Rukia kept her silence, and Ichigo, getting more and more nervous by the second, finally couldn't stand it anymore and smashed his lips into hers unceremoniously, pushing the shocked woman on her back and into the mattress.

He couldn't help it. Her silence had unnerved him to a point at which he could do nothing but kiss her to quench the anxiousness in his stomach. It took the woman beneath only a few seconds to start responding to his kiss and hie felt his body relax at that, glad she wasn't pushing him away. Ichigo ran his tongue over her bottom lip, his arms wrapped around her petite frame almost crushing her against his body, and the Shinigami shuddered, opening her lips for him to explore every crevice in her mouth.

He purred, content with her reactions, rubbing his tongue against hers lovingly, a moan escaping the lithe woman, her hands coming up to scratch behind his ears.

And he was positively gone.

Their kiss went on for another two minutes, growing more heated by the second, before the need for air became too much for either party to bear and they broke apart, panting, eyes hazy. Rukia was the first to regain her reason, while Ichigo just went straight to her neck, licking the giant red marking he had left on her during their little bathroom escapade.

Remembering the bruise on her neck Rukia's right eye twitched, her left hand balling into a fist.

_SMACK!_

The Neko fell back to the opposite end of the bed, rubbing his aching head as his ears were pressed to his skull, his tail swishing lifelessly on the mattress, pouting. "What was that for?"

The petite Shinigami smiled evilly, getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

"For ambushing me, _kitty_," she snickered, leaving a sulking Ichigo behind.

So much for _love me tender_.

**-o-**

"Thank god I got rid of those ears and that tail!"

I was currently on my way to school, as vacation had ended and the doom was back upon us poor students, my petite, raven-haired... well, uh... _girlfriend_ walking next to me, scowling up at my hair.

Figures she'd sulk at the loss of "her" Neko.

Rukia pouted, poking my side, my muscles flexing reflexively. "Get them back."

I smiled slyly at her, her purple-blue eyes widening as I backed her into a wall, staring down at her. "Maybe if you are extra nice to me tonight I'll get them back, just for you, my little kitty."

An enormous blush stained her face and she quickly punched me in my stomach before running away in panic.

Had she still not gotten over me jumping her 24/7?

**-o-**

How I had gotten her in the janitor's closet making out with me I have no clue, but I sure as well won't complain! Even though I had to promise getting my cat traits out again, but that was well worth it.

If I had known I'd get addicted to her after sleeping with her, maybe I would have refrained from doing so.

I moaned as she wrapped her strong legs around my waist, pressing her body against mine.

Probably not.

My right hand cupped her ass in a firm grip, my now claw-like nails prickling her skin lightly causing her too release a turned-on moan into my mouth, and I grinned. My left hand was in her mass of raven hair, tilting her head back to gain deeper access to her mouth, thrusting my tongue practically down her throat, my tail under her shirt and my ears slicked back to my skull.

And just when Rukia had started unbuttoning my shirt did our idiots of friends rip the door open, leaving everyone in flabbergasted silence.

Needless to say, I strangled Keigo for suggesting they look for us.

**-o-**

Rukia stirred beside me, her violet eyes slowly fluttering open and I smile at her, my tail coming up to move a few stray bangs behind her ear to give me a full view of her sleepy face. "Good morning."

She slowly returned the smile, moving closer to my naked body under the covers, resting her head in the crook of my neck. "Morning, pervert."

My smile turned sly as I poked her playfully. "Who is pressing their body against mine? Huh?"

Her small hand slapped my chest lightly. "Shut up."

I bent my head slightly towards her neck, my tongue darting out to lick my mark softly, a moan coming from her lips as I moved over her, a fake glare coming from her. "Horny bastard."

I kiss her, brief, but hard enough to send her reeling, and snicker softly. "As if you're one to talk, Rukia."

**-o-**

_Somehow, I'm unsatisfied with the ending but whatever._

_Thanks for sticking with this story until the very end - and sticking with my long absences!_

_Love you guys, and until the next time!_


End file.
